1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a draft protection device or windscreen for precision balances with an exposed weighing dish. The draft protection device includes a hollow body which is open at the top and the bottom thereof and which surrounds the weighing dish.
2. Description of the Related Art
In modern precision balances having high resolution and an exposed weighing dish, even small movements of the air in a room already influence the accuracy of weighing.
Swiss Patent No. 560 893 discloses a draft protection device which includes a hollow body which can be placed on the balance and which is open at the top and the bottom. The hollow body is composed of several partial walls which are connected to each other. The contacting edges of the partial walls are constructed as joints. The known hollow body is constructed in such a way that it is possible to join one above the other two or more hollow bodies which are of equal height and equal construction.
This known draft protection device has the disadvantage that it does not have an aesthetically satisfactory appearance and that its height cannot be easily adjusted to the material or article being weighed. The high draft protector composed of several elements which are stacked one above the other in the manner of columns can easily tip over when touched or, when the elements are riveted or glued together, the draft protector cannot subsequently be adjusted to the material or article being weighed.
It is, therefore, the primary object of the present invention to provide a draft protection device whose height can always be adjusted to the respective material or article being weighed and whose height can be changed at any time and which requires only little space when it is being transported or when it is not in use.